The Pumpkin King of Equestria
by Marshstar
Summary: This is about Jack going into the world of Equestria. Can our mane 6 handle the Pumpkin King?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, hello. How is everyone? Good? Good. Anyways this story will be about one of my favorite characters, Jack Skeleton the pumpkin King of Halloween town. He will become a pony in Ponyville. This will be on Nightmare night. Or a Nightmare night, the one after Luna's appearance. Anyways, Imma see if I can upload the image of pony jack I drew. Anyways, enjoy the story! :D**

The Pumpkin King of Ponyville

I don't own My Little Pony or Nightmare before Christmas. Heck I don't even own Jack. So please, please, pleaaaasssseee don't sue me! D:

As always everypony was excited for Nightmare Night. All the young fillies and gentle colts skipped around happily awaiting tomorrow night. Twilight Sparkle made her way through town to Rarity's boutique. In her mind she had the perfect idea for a costume. She was going to be Star swirl the bearded, like last year, only better. Her hooves clacked against the street as she passed ponies getting the last needed supplies for their costumes and grabbing candy for the little fillies and colts trick or treating tomorrow. Suddenly she was attacked from behind by a blur of pink that bounced with excitement.

"Hey Twilight! Do you know what you're gonna be for Nightmare Night?" The pink mare jumped up and down excitedly while Twilight dusted herself off.

"Hello Pinkie Pie and yes I know what I am going to be. I'm going be Star Swirl the bearded. I am on my way to Rarity's to see if she has any fabric I can use. My costume needs a few more finishing touches." Twilight said. She began to once again make her way down the street to the boutique. Pinkie followed along, bouncing up and down.

"Oh you're gonna be the old pony again? Cool! I haven't decided yet! There are so many choices! Maybe Rarity can help! Can I come with?" She chirped. Twilight nodded, seeing how Pinkie was already joining her. Pinkie squealed with joy and continued to bounce along. Finally they reached the boutique, where inside, there was Rarity arguing with a Cyan pony.

"I've told you Rainbow Dash, if you want a decent looking costume you have to use this color, not this color." Explained Rarity, using her magic to hold up two different purples. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. She flew over to one of the purples Rarity was holding and held it out for her to see.

"But I think this one will make the costume cooler." Dash whined. This time Rarity rolled her eyes and once again began to explain to Dash.

"Darling, how many times do I have to tell you? That purple won't complement the costume at all. This purple on the other hand will make the costume look absolutely divine." She said glancing at the purple she thought was the best with admiration. Rainbow Dash cocked her head in confusion.

"Look, I just want it to look cooler. Not fancy or anything." She repeated to Rarity. Rarity sighed.

"Rainbow that purple you're holding will make it less 'cool'. The purple I chose will make it look more 'cool'." Rarity finished. Dash looked at her for a second then tossed the other purple to the side. She picked up the other.

"Well why didn't you say so. Jeez, I can't read minds or anything." She rolled her eyes. Twilight gave a little "ahem" and the two ponies turned to Pinkie and Twilight.

"Why, hello Twilight! What can I do for you?" said Rarity, walking on over to greet her friend. Rainbow Dash swooped down and landed in front of the two beside Rarity.

"Hey guys. Rarity I was wondering if you could help me find the right fabric to finish off my Star swirl the bearded costume." Rarity squealed with delight and trotted over to her wall of fabrics. "Hey Rainbow," Twilight said turning to Rainbow Dash. "I thought you already had your costume. What are you doing here?" Rainbow sighed and began to explain the story.

"Last my costume was really cool, but then Derpy came along and thought it would be funny to try the same prank I had been using, only, on ME. Next thing I knew there was a hole in my costume." Rainbow huffed. Twilight shook her head; she should have known it was Derpy. She remembered her talking about Dash being mad at her last year.

"Hey Rarity do you think you help me pick out a costume too?" chipped in Pinkie who had been looking at all the pretty hats and dresses up until this point. Rarity nodded and the two set to work deciding on a costume.

Halloween town was almost ready for the big day. Everyone was adding the finale touches, including a certain skeleton.

"Sally dear, do you think you can pass me those pumpkins? I need them for the fence." A tall skeleton said. He wore formal attire that was tight fitting, made specifically for him. Sally, a girl who you could call a puppet (is she a puppet?) passed the skeleton a few pumpkins who dropped them on to the fence. The pumpkins each made a scary face as they hit the spikes. He clapped his hands together and observed his work. He smiled. His white teeth gleamed in the moon light. He was taller than Sally by a few feet had perfect posture. His bow tie was in the form of a bat and his fingers were longer than most. He took small steps as he walked over the Sally, seeing how his legs were so long. Taking her hands he kissed them and looked at her lovingly as she smiled back.

"Oh Jack, this will be a wonderful Halloween." She said. Her hair began to blow in the wind and one could hear the whispering of the trees. Sally and Jack stood together, embraced in each other arms. Then they heard tiny footsteps coming towards them. Jack turned his head quickly and spotted the troublesome trio, Shock, Lock and Barrel.

"What do you three want?" growled Jack from behind the fence. Sally went back to setting up decorations while Jack dealt with the trio. The three looked from one to the other then back to Jack. They hopped up and down excitedly.

"There's someone who wants to meet you!" said Lock.

"Yeah! She's really funny looking! She looks like a horse, but she has a horn…." Said Shock.

"And she has wings!" Finished Barrel. Jack looked at them like they were idiots. And he thought they were. Most did.

"A horse that can talk with a horn and wings? Do you think I'll actually believe that? No living creature, ECSPECIALLY A HORSE, will have wings and a horn and talk. The only way for her to be like that is if she was one of Finklestien's creations, which I doubt she is, or, if she was DEAD. For I have never heard or seen such a monster you speak of." Jack hissed at the three. They took three steps back and looked at each other. "Well? Is she dead?" Jack pried.

"No she's not!" Yelped Barrel.

"She's very much alive." Said Shock.

"And she wants to meet you." Finished Lock. Jack sighed and looked to Sally. She shrugged her shoulders, but she mouthed the words "they're lying" before continuing putting up decorations. Jack turned to the three again.

"Now, you three better give up this little game you're playing." Jack growled again. He had a scowl on his face and he leaned down till he was inches for their faces. "Or I will give you such a fright that you won't be able to sleep for a month!" Spat Jack. The three yelped in fear and dashed off in the direction they came. Jack stood straight again and fixed his bow tie. He turned back to Sally to find her suppressing a giggle.

"What?" inquired Jack.

"Oh nothing, but it was funny how scared those three. They deserved it." Sally giggled. Jack grinned and began to once again help with the decorations.

"I told you he wouldn't listen to us." Grumbled Lock. The three were in the woods by the doors on the trees. In the center of the clearing stood a figure cloaked in cape. She stared at the three then sighed deeply.

"Alright then. Tell us where I can find this…." She glanced at the three.

"Jack." Said Shock. The figure nodded and continued.

"Yes, tell us where we may find this 'Jack' so that we may speak to him ourselves. We didn't want to have to go to town but it seems that we have no choice." The trio nodded and began to lead the figure through the woods to jack Skellington's house. Her hooves barely made any sound as she followed quietly behind them. Eventually they reached a house that was decked with decorations and had pumpkins on the fence. The trio scuttled away leaving the figure standing on the front lawn. Or what was left of it. The house was tall and lean, about 5 or six stories at most. The figure walked up to the front door and knocked. The door knocker (or whatever it is) howled at her. She backed up a pace. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. The door opened to reveal Sally. She looked surprised to see her.

"Why, hello there. What can I do for you?" Sally inquired looking at the figure carefully.

"We have come to seek the council of Jack Skellington. Three children told us he would be here. Is he?" The figure spoke, straightening herself up in front of Sally. Sally was surprised at this. Could the trio actually be telling the truth? Sally collected herself and ushered the figure inside.

"Follow me. He is in this room up here." Up the stairs they climbed. They finally arrived at the top which seemed to be an observatory. There stood Jack fiddling with his telescope. The figure was shocked, the trio wasn't joking! He really WAS a skeleton! She calmed herself before squealing with glee. "Jack, you have a visitor." Sally said. Jack turned around to see a figure in black robes; it was almost as tall as Sally, but even then, much shorter than him.

"Welcome! What can I do for you?" Jack said enthusiastically. He walked over to the figure and placed out his hand to shake. The figure paused, and then reached out what appeared to be a hoof, and shook his hand in return. Jack's eye sockets widened.

"Say, are you a horse with wings and a horn?" Jack asked his voice thick with curiosity. The figure looked up quickly.

"Why yes, how did you know?" She replied. Jack nodded his head in thought. So they were telling the truth. He paced back and forth.

"So you are a horse that can fly and have a horn…." He said.

"An alicorn if you will." She commented. Jack turned to her and pulled up a chair. He sat in it backwards facing her.

"What is your name?" he inquired. At that moment the robes around her vanished and turned into bats which fluttered out through the window to sit on top of the house. Jack watched amazed as the figure stepped into the moon light. Her coat was an indigo and her hair always moved as if there were always a breeze. It twinkled with stars and on her flank was a crescent moon.

"My name is Princess Luna, the sister of Princess Celestia, ruler of all Equestria."


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! So sorry about the delay and stuff. I have been busy with things, like updating my first story. Also I shall try to remember to have Luna speak in the Canterlot fashion using 'we, us, and our'. But it is hard to remember….. Anyways I shall get on with it! Enjoy!**

**Edit: I apologize for not updating my story sooner. I feel bad about it. -_-"Anyways, I once again apologize for the lateness.**

Jack stared at the alicorn, dumbstruck. Sally had gone down stairs to make tea, leaving the two alone. The alicorn glanced around the room, inspecting the bookshelves and science equipment. Finally Jack bounced up from the chair and walked towards one of the bookshelves which were full of scrolls.

"You said you are from Equestria?" Jack replied. Luna nodded her head. Jack took down one of the scrolls and spread it out on the table, knocking some books and pens to the floor. "So tell me, Princess Luna, where is this 'Equestria'?" He said backing up, allowing her space to look at what he placed out for her. It was a map, a world map to be precise. Luna took one glance at it and waved her hoof.

"This is not Equestria. Thou will not find Equestria rather, Equestria may find thee. Our home is not of thy world. It is in a different dimension entirely." Luna finished. She indicated to the map. "Thou see there is only one way for us to travel between our worlds." Luna continued. Jack nodded. He was catching her drift. Jack rolled up the map again.

"I see where you are going with this. You came to Halloween town through the doors." Luna nodded. Jack began to pace back and forth. "So if you came through the door in this world then there must be another door in your world. Anyway that is beside the point. Why are you here?" Jack pondered this. Luna took a step towards him.

"We have come to ask thee of a favor. We heard that you are the pumpkin king, correct?" Jack nodded his head. "In Equestria we have a night called Nightmare night, which is very much like thou Halloween night here. We were wondering if thou would be willing to 'liven up the party' as they say." Luna finished. Jack's face lit up with excitement. He was being invited to this 'Equestria'.

"Why of course I would like to help you! Halloween is my fair trade of course." At that moment Sally entered with cups of tea for each of them. Jack turned to her and was about to speak with she raised her hand.

"Don't worry I heard everything. I hope you have a fun time. But do be careful?" Jack nodded, turning to Luna Sally whispered to her "Please do keep him out of trouble, he does tend to get carried away…" Luna giggled and nodded.

"Is thou ready to depart? We must hurry back before Nightmare Night." Jack nodded and the three made their way to the door. "Have a wonderful evening Mrs. Sally." Luna said then began to walk towards the gate, the bats fluttered down and made her cloak as she walked. Jack gave Sally a kiss and began to follow Luna. The two made their way through town and to the forest. Eventually they made it to the circle of trees with the doors. Jack's eyes widened in surprise when he found a new door. It had a sun and the moon on it, with two alicorns. One was white and the other looked oddly enough like Luna. Jack leaned towards the door to inspect it. The door was smooth to the touch. Luna stood in the center of the clearing, waiting for Jack to finish his investigation.

"Jack Skellington. Pardon us for this but it has to be done." Before Jack could speak, Luna's horn shone brightly and enveloped Jack in a blue light. The light shone brighter and disappeared. There stood Jack.

As.

A.

Pony.

Jack whipped his skeleton head around looking at himself. He was a skeleton pony in his normal dress attire. Luna took a step back and examined her work carefully. Once she was satisfied her horn started to glow again. A puff of blue smoke and by her feet was a top hat.

"I know I agreed to help you and all but what exactly did you do?" Jack questioned, slightly concerned. Unlike other ponies he had no tail. Luna gently placed the top hat onto his head.

"Our world is filled with only fillies and colt's, Ponies if thou will. If a human, nevertheless a skeleton walked around Equestria…. Well… let's just say things will get….. Complicated." Luna finished. Jack slowly nodded his head. It made sense and besides, Luna will probably turn him back when the night was over. Luna walked to the new door and tapped it with her horn. It opened to reveal a dark hole. Jack stood beside her, and he realized he was as tall as Luna now, maybe even slightly taller by a few centimeters. Luna hopped through and vanished into the hole. Jack carefully stepped forward, he wasn't completely used to walking on all four's yet. When he reached the trunk he looked down inside. All he saw was nothingness. He leaned a little more forward and slipped, falling into the darkness. He failed his hooves around trying to find something to hold on too. He fell for what seemed like minutes when he saw a light. Before he could wonder what it was he was thrown out of the tree and onto the grass. He slowly picked himself up and shook his head. He spotted Luna not that far away under the shadow of a massive oak. He clopped over to her, his hooves made quite a racket, probably because it was bone smacking against stone and roots.

"Tell me princess, where exactly are we?" Jack said as he glanced at his surroundings. Luna stood and began to indicate to her surroundings.

"We are deep in the Everfree forest, no pony has ever ventured here except for us and Princess Celestia. No one knows of the door's location. And even then, we must do this before we leave." With that said Luna whipped her head towards the door, her horn glowed, and a spark of blue light shot out from her horn and struck the door. The door warped and became one with the tree. Jack watched in confusion.

"But princess, I do believe I will need the door when I leave…" he began. Luna smiled at him sweetly.

"Do not worry Jack; we only removed the door temporarily. We don't want anything going through it of course. We shall put it back when we return." Jack nodded in understanding. "Now, follow us please." Said Luna as she began to venture into the forest. Jack clopped after her, disappearing into the underbrush. The walked along through the forest for what seemed like hours. Finally they reached a clearing where a scary looking carriage with two ponies stood. Jack's eye's widened. They had armor and wings. Out of curiosity he ventured forward. The two Pegasus glanced at jack suspiciously at first but when they saw their mistress all shadows of doubt melted away and they continued to stand still. Luna Jumped onto the carriage and indicated that Jack do the same. He climbed on and took a seat next to her.

"Tell me princess, where are we going?" Jack asked as the carriage began to move.

"We are going to Ponyville of course." Luna responded casually. Jack looked around, the clearing was big, but there was no way the carriage couldfit through the trees.

"Um… pardon but, how are we going to get there?" Luna turned to him with a devious grin on her face.

"Why Jack, we are going to fly." With that the carriage shot into the air, the two Pegasus hauling it with ease. Jack was thrown to the back of the chair as they gained altitude. The carriage straightened out and flew steadily. Jack burst into laughter and placed one of his hooves over the side of the carriage, watching the ground fly past under them, the other held firmly onto the top hat Luna gave him. Luna relaxed into the seat of the carriage, awaiting the time when she will once again meet her friend Twilight Sparkle.

**I know this chapter is short but I thought you guys waited long enough. Please review cause it gets me motivated. Also thank you to the people who did review last chapter. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry guys this took so long but I have been busy and stuff and also, this story is not one of my top priorities. I have more important things like my Rise of Marshstar and I'm also in the process of making a Borderlands one but that won't be up for a while. Anyway, thank you people who have continued to follow this story and I will try to update faster. Thank you to the people who reviewed.**

The carriage sailed over the top of the Everfree forest, the night stars twinkled above them. Jack watched curiously as the woods melted away and changed to grass and rolling hills. Turning he noticed that off in the distance a town began to emerge with lanterns twinkling and Halloween- er, Nightmare Night decorations strung about the place in an orderly fashion. But no per- ugh, PONY was out and about.

"If thoust is curious as to where the ponies of Pony Ville are, they are at rest. Nightmare night is in three days' time. They have prepared the place well, so you may investigate the town further if you like. Of course you will be the mastermind behind a Nightmare event that I have planned." Jack looked at Princess Luna carefully. This made him curious.

"What is it that you have planned Princess Luna? A Hallow- er, Nightmare night party? A haunted mansion? A game of tag in a graveyard?" Luna chuckled to herself then shook her head. She waved her hoof over a large space.

"We have planned for a maze to be created for this night. It will contain all of the thrills one loves and the fear of the monsters within. We will also partake in the maze, using magic to scare the children. But all will turn well when they reach the end. We will have candy for them to eat and music to dance to. Games will be there to entertain. The night will be spectacular." Her eyes twinkled as she imagined the night. Jack was thoroughly pleased by this. He can make mazes scary and fun. He could also scare children while he was at it as well. They reached the edge of city and the carriage landed on the soft grass. Luna hopped out and motioned Jack to follow. He slowly braced himself at the edge of the carriage and hopped out, his hooves making a loud 'clack' as they smacked the ground. He took a few steps forward and his bones rattled as he stepped. Normally he wouldn't have this problem, but of course, that was when he was a skeleton and not a pony. Luna eyed him carefully.

"We do not wish to disturb the locals. Perhaps this will help." Her horn glowed and blue light formed around Jack's feet. He looked down in wonder and watched as shoes began to materialize onto his feet. When the light faded he wore black dress shoes on his hooves. He took a few more steps and grinned in delight as they made no sound, except for the occasional rattle of his turning head. Luna and Jack made their way through the town quietly; soon they arrived at massive tree. Jack's mouth dropped open as Luna walked up to the door and knocked. The lights were on so people were home. Luna could hear hooves on wood as a pony rushed towards the door. It opened to reveal a purple pony, a unicorn to be exact, with rather straight hair with pink and purple streaks. Her eyes widened in excitement and she grinned at her guest.

"Princess Luna! What a surprise! It's been awhile! Come in, come in. Here, let me clean up this mess. I've been studying star charts lately." Luna smiled happily and followed the pony inside. Jack stood outside, unsure if he should enter or not. Luna turned and noticed Jack hadn't followed her and went back towards the door.

"Come in Jack, Twilight Sparkle is a friend." Jack nodded and stepped into the house. He gazed around at all the books lining the wall and took a step back in surprise when what looked like a dragon stepped forward and began to look him over.

"Who's this guy? It's a little early to be in costume for Nightmare night." The dragon commented. Twilight rushed forward and pushed the dragon away.

"Spike! That's no way to be rude to a guest. Sorry he's just curious. Anyways, I am Twilight Sparkle, and this is Spike. Pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hoof to be shaken. Jack lifted his and accepted the shake.

"My name Is Jack Skellington. Pleasure is all mine." Twilight nodded then turned back towards Luna.

"So, why are you guys here? Nightmare night isn't for three days. And why come at night?" Luna stepped forward and began to explain.

"We came because we had an idea for Nightmare night. We have enlisted the help of Jack to help us, but if he was to come during the day the ponies would be scared of his…. appearance." Twilight was nodding at the first part but when Luna ended she looked more confused than ever.

"I'm sorry I don't understand completely. I mean, why not just come without wearing a costume?" Luna chuckled and Jack opened his mouth to speak be Luna winked at him, causing him to shut it again.

"Twilight, tonight has been a long night and our friend is tired, may we rest here for tonight?" Twilight took that as the sign for no more questions. She nodded and led the two ponies to the guest room.

"Well, see you guys in the morning. Sleep well." Then she yawned and headed off to her own bed. Luna glanced and noticed that Jack just stood around examining the room. Luna prodded his shoulder.

"Are you not going to sleep? You need your rest for tomorrow." Jack shook his head and gave a small laugh followed by a small grin.

"I do not sleep. Since I am a skeleton I do not need sleep to survive, neither do I need food or water, or even air. Basically I am a corpse that has rotted away into nothing but bones." Luna grinned then climbed into one of the beds. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. Jack stood off to the side, and then glanced at the other bed. Shrugging his shoulders he climbed into the other bed, placing his top hat on the nightstand. He laid there and pretended to sleep, giving himself dreams of Sally and ideas for the maze. Hours passed as he lay in the bed. Finally the sun rose and light leaked into the window and inched across the floor. He leaped out of the bed a little too quickly, causing one of his hooves to fall off its joint and roll onto the floor. He kneeled down and set the hoof upright, and began to connect it to his leg. It came together with a pop, which awoke Luna. She sat up in the bed and yawned, watching Jack as he moved the hoof around in the air. Climbing out of the bed she used her magic to straighten the sheets on both beds and grabbed a brush that was resting on the dresser. As she combed her mane Jack reached over and flipped his hat onto his head. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his bow tie, dusting off his suit jacket and adjusted the hat on his head. He looked back to examine the swallow tail at the end of his coat, hiding the fact that he had no tail. Luna finished and exited the room with Jack closely following. Twilight was in the study reading over some charts as Luna and Jack entered. She turned to see them and happily pranced over to them.

"Morning! Princess Luna, I was thinking that today we could meet with the others and get started with working on your idea." Luna nodded as Twilight rolled up the chart and put it away. "Come on, we are all meeting at Applejack's place, the barn to be exact." And with that Twilight lead the way out of the house with Luna, Jack and Spike trailing behind. The group wandered through the town and followed the road out towards Applejack's farm. When they reached the farm Jack had to stop to take everything in. It was so… green. The place was filled with life, hundreds of apple trees covered the area, the grass was a lush green and he could see a garden by a house. Next to the house was a barn with one of its door's wide open. The others were already going inside when Jack came back to reality. He rushed after them, his bones rattling a little more than usual. As he reached the door he slowed down and peeked inside. There were other ponies in there as well. An orange pony, a blue Pegasus, a pink pony, a yellow Pegasus, and a white unicorn were chatting with the princess and Twilight excitedly. Jack gulped metaphorically and stepped inside. This caused the others to turn towards the door and watch him curiously as he made his way over to them. The princess cleared her throat and waved her hoof towards Jack.

"Everypony, I would like you to meet my friend. Jack, would you care to introduce yourself?" Jack nodded and cleared his throat.

"I am Jack Skellington, pleasure to meet all of you." The other ponies looked at him carefully, was it because they too thought he wore a costume? The orange one stepped forwarded and offered her hoof.

"The name's Applejack! Put her there." He shook her hoof as the other stepped forward.

"I am Rarity. I run the boutique in town. It is a pleasure to meet someone with a sense of style." Jack assumed she was referring to his clothes, so he chuckled and gave a "Same to you." This seemed to satisfy Rarity so she moved aside for the yellow one to step forward.

"H-h-hello… I- my name is F-Fluttershy." She squeaked out. He deduced that she was scared easily and made a note to only play light pranks on her. The next one was pink and she bounced up and down with excitement, making it hard for Jack to keep track of her. His metaphoric eyes were trained on her but to everyone else his head didn't move.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! It so great to meet you! Your top hat's cool! You're tall! We should play a game some time!" Twilight dragged Pinkie away from Jack, leaving him with an empty look on his face, when in his head it was saying 'WTF'. The blue pony lunged forward, flapping her wings so that she was eye level with him. She narrowed her eyes as if she was staring into his soul, making him itch with anxiety. He felt that if he was made of flesh he would have burst into flames just then, but of course, he is a skeleton, and bones don't catch fire that easily. Finally she gave up and hovered a little farther away.

"Huh, impressive costume, but I'm sure mine is better." The other's rolled their eyes as Jack merely chuckled. The pony took this as a challenge and continued to boast. "You see, I am going as Shadow Bolt this year, and compared to the costume you're wearing now, it is epic." She finished her statement with a smirk on her face. Jack looked down at his attire. Perhaps this is what they call a costume? His clothing?

"Rainbowdash, that's enough, besides I think his costume, is better than yours. I mean look at the material and style. I have never seen anything like it. It's simply divine." Rainbowdash huffed and proceed to pester Jack.

"So, what are you supposed to be? I mean you don't look scary." She hovered around him. Then Jack caught the look from Luna, she grinned and nodded.

"I do not wish to scare you Rainbow dear, but I am not dressed for your Nightmare night. In fact, this is my natural dress attire. I wear this style every day. Of course, if it came down to a contest of who is scariest I would win. Where I come from I am considered the Pumpkin King of Halloween. I am the greatest when it comes to scaring ponies, I assure you." He gave a small grin and watched in amusement as Rainbowdash glared at him. She flew close to him again and pressed her forehead against his.

"Look pal-" she pushed a little too hard against his head, causing it to pop a little and become stuck at an odd angle. Rainbow quickly backed up and stared at him worriedly. "Uh.. you okay?" The other ponies gathered around and watch Jack as he attempted to fix his head. He reached up for his nose and proceed to pull downward. To his surprise it was pretty stuck. He prepared himself and yanked down harder on his nose, causing it to give a sickening pop and flick off his neck. The other ponies watched in horror as his head flew off his body and landed on the ground, rolling away from the group until it stopped to face them. Rainbow's mouth was wide open as she tried to comprehend what she did.

"I-I-I think I b- broke him…" She whimpered. His body took and few steps forward and began to search for his head. Twilight rushed over and began to lift the head up to put back on the body, when the unthinkable happened.

"Why thank you miss Twilight for helping me, it has been awhile since I have removed me head." She shrieked and dropped the head, causing Jack to frown and stomp his hoof. "Really now! Dropping ones head? How rude…" Luna stepped forward and lifted his head using magic. She placed it back onto his body and picked up his top hat, handing it to him.

"Thank you princess," Placing the hat on his head he turned towards the others. "Before we begin there is something you must know. Even though I have shown you it is best for me to say it. I am dead, has been for many in fact. It is a pleasure to be here."


End file.
